


【叶橙】金戒指

by OnionCrepe



Category: The King‘s Avatar - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom, 苏沐橙 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The King‘s Avatar, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionCrepe/pseuds/OnionCrepe
Relationships: 叶橙 - Relationship





	【叶橙】金戒指

一切开始的契机大概就是源于那枚金戒指。

苏沐橙看到了自己常用的喷雾，法国牌子，两瓶捆在一起卖，100出头的价格，她随手拿起扔到购物篮里，然后就听见了金属落地的声音。

有什么东西一路滚到她脚边，她弯腰拾起来。

是一枚金色的宽戒指，指环上凹凸不平，镂空地刻了些英文字母，中间圆盘处银刃相接，荣耀两个大字印于其上，有双翼舒展在旁。

然后，叶修追着那枚戒指来到了她的身旁。

"苏，"叶修顿了一下，有点犹豫该如何喊她，"苏沐橙同学，你也来买东西啊。"他还是用了那个老称呼，毕竟今天尚没有结束，他还是她的老师。

苏沐橙从善如流，微微笑着喊了一声"叶老师"，才开始细细打量。

他看起来刚从学校出来，穿着不常见的衬衫和西裤，应该是为了下午的教研课，怀里抱了袋组合装泡面还有一条香烟。

"不早了，买完东西就早点回学校吧，今天不是在校的最后一天吗。"叶修提醒道。

苏沐橙并没有接茬，而是扬了扬手中的戒指，"这是老师掉的？"

叶修点点头道谢，走近了些许。苏沐橙在他伸手之前就将戒指递了过去，又在他接过之后，将他怀里的东西放进了自己拎着的购物篮里。

叶修有点诧异，听苏沐橙又开口道，"能麻烦老师送我回去吗？"她指了下购物篮里的喷雾，"带着这个我估计坐不成地铁了。"

苏沐橙抿嘴笑笑，等着叶修的回应，她今天打定主意要在留校的最后一天出来逛逛，因而打扮得十分用心，她穿了件天蓝色的蕾丝网纱套裙，长发披肩，踩着双粉色一字扣高跟公主鞋，在人来人往的超市中分外亮眼。

同行的室友临时有约，她正觉得今日的打扮有点浪费，却遇见了叶修，她还觉得有点庆幸。

女孩的目光中暗含着某种期待，嘴角弯起的弧度刚刚好，看起来温柔又美丽，这表情叶修并不陌生，过去的四年里，她就是带着这样志在必得的表情出色地完成了他布置给她的每一个课题。

叶修摩挲着失而复得的戒指，拿过苏沐橙手上的购物篮，示意她跟他一起往收银台走去。

结账的时候，叶修先拿起了那瓶喷雾递给收银员，苏沐橙跟着把手机送过去，屏幕上是她支付宝的付款码。

收银员看了他们俩一眼，随口问了句"分开结啊？"也不等俩人回答就对着苏沐橙的手机摁下了扫码机。

然后叶修才从兜里掏出钱包，结了自己的那点东西。

这份体贴和默契让苏沐橙觉得有点安心。

坐上了叶修的银灰色商务车，苏沐橙轻车熟路地摇下车窗，此时天色渐微，但也足够明亮，叶修的车速一向不快，她喜欢坐在他车上，享受着傍晚的风萦绕着发丝轻拍在脸上的感觉。

岔路口，黄灯闪了几下后变成红灯，车子稳稳止于停止线前。

叶修看了苏沐橙一眼，那姑娘头靠在椅背上，眼睛蒙蒙地朝着他的方向瞧。叶修心下觉得有点好笑，趁着这个空档开了车里的音响。

第一个音符蹦出来，就把苏沐橙从迷糊中惊醒，这是她最近在追的电视剧的主题曲。叶修嘴角轻轻牵动了下，倒是让苏沐橙脸颊一热，有点不好意思地避开了他的目光。

正好看到前面的信号灯开始变化，她立即伸手提醒，"可以走了。"

叶修直视着前方，熟练地下坡带档滑行，而苏沐橙则在熟悉的旋律中慢慢放松下来，她的视线忍不住又回到了叶修的侧脸上，他开车时的眼神那么认真，神情和坐姿却是一如既往的慵懒而随意，搭配身上板正的西裤白衬衫，竟奇妙的看不出什么违和感。

车子稳稳地停在了苏沐橙的宿舍楼前，她没有急着去解安全带，正打算开口说点什么，就被两声几乎是同时响起的短信提示音打断了。

叶修和苏沐橙一齐打开手机，收到的信息来自于同一人，是J大的吴雪峰教授，叶修曾经是他的得意门生，而苏沐橙也即将在两个月后拜入其门下，继续研究生课程的学习。

"是吴教授……"

"是老吴……"

两人的声线碰在一起又戛然而止，对视一眼，叶修和苏沐橙皆已明了各自的信息该是吴雪峰群发的。

因为今天下午的教研活动，吴雪峰来到了H大，临走前觉得机会难得，便邀叶修晚上一起吃饭叙旧，也没忘记带上研究生考试时得到叶修力荐又取得了出色成绩的苏沐橙。

叶修载着苏沐橙去了吴雪峰定好的饭店，就在学校东门附近，不算高档，饭菜质量却是公认的好。

吴雪峰早早点好了饭菜酒水在包间里等着他们，见了叶修，简单招呼几句，三人就一同落了座。

吴雪峰虽曾是叶修的导师，饭桌上打开了话匣子，却完全不见有什么辈分上的客套和疏离，反而更像是相交多年的老友。

酒过三巡后，吴雪峰甚至对着苏沐橙打趣道，突然和自己的本科导师成了平辈，那感觉一定不赖吧。

苏沐橙不置可否的一笑，又给吴雪峰倒了半杯酒。

叶修喝着果汁和已然微醺的吴雪峰随意地闲聊，他们提到了工作，家庭还有学生，最终却是停在了一个话题上。

当下很火的那款网游，荣耀。

苏沐橙想起了几个小时前她捡到的那枚金戒指，听着吴雪峰满是感慨的回忆，她猜那应该是叶修以前打荣耀时得的纪念品。

苏沐橙觉得自己今天真是捡到宝了。

饭后叶修先开车把吴雪峰送回家，他本来是想先送苏沐橙回寝室的，苏沐橙指了指喝多了酒半瘫在后座的吴雪峰，表示多个人多把手，叶修也没再坚持。

车子再回到寝室楼下时，已近门禁时间。苏沐橙一直藏着的秘密，在这样的氛围下，就像只即将破壳而出的雏鸟，在她心里不住地骚动，用翅膀撩拨着她的神经。

眼下的一切似乎给她创造了一个绝佳的时机，让她得以从这折磨中解放出来。

可一对上叶修一脸云淡风轻的表情，她还是忍不住胆怯，只能鸣金收兵暂时撤离。

她没想到的是，叶修在这时突然递给她一张电影票，递票的那只手上戴着那枚金戒指。

叶修没有开口，只是静静地注视着她的眼睛，但苏沐橙却从他深色的瞳孔中看到了自己模糊的剪影。

她挣扎着想要开口，可最终什么也没说出来，一个一直以来被她认为是不可能的疯狂念头从心底里浮现，越来越清晰，喜悦自血管的鼓动里奔涌而出，让她的眼眶在刹那间闪烁出晶莹。

苏沐橙接过那张电影票，匆匆地丢下一句"再见"，便如脱兔一般开门下车，转眼就消失在寝室楼的走廊深处。

当苏沐橙一口气跑回到宿舍时，她才稍稍缓解了胸中激荡的情绪。舍友们还没回来，她对着空荡荡的寝室，深深地吸了口气，坐下来开始卸妆。

手机突然响在手边，她有点忙乱地划开屏幕，胳膊不小心带翻了一瓶卸妆水。

短短一行字出现在屏幕上:

后天下午两点，办公室等你。

苏沐橙握紧了手机，满心的悸动，难以言说。

电影开演的那一天很快就来了，叶修在办公室门口见到了苏沐橙。她穿灰色连帽衫，白色短裙和牛仔帆布鞋，整个人看起来清爽又活力。

两人的第一次约会，其实没有什么大的波折和激情。叶修请苏沐橙看的是她正在追的电视剧，那年我们手牵手的电影版。

他们不像邻座的那对情侣，自一进场就粘为了一体。他们喝着各自的那杯可乐，吃着一个桶里的爆米花，偶尔手会碰到一起，看着屏幕上的痴男怨女一如既往的作天作地，叶修不时地还会做点点评。

电影结束后，他们去了楼下一家新开的寿司店，是苏沐橙提议的，说是上菜快，店里放筷子的木托是只可爱的陶瓷小猫，她忍不住拍下几张照片，打算回去之后发个朋友圈。

当她喝着玄米茶，吃着生鱼片，叶修把服务员刚刚端上来的金枪鱼寿司蘸好了酱油，夹到她的碟子里，然后才将一片油扬放进嘴里。他吃东西很干净，听不见声音，也不见挑食。就像他一直以来给她的感觉，从来不会用任何刻意夸张的行为来显示自己的存在感，只消得在静默里吞咽，直到杯盏既尽。对他而言，满足所需便是最好。

苏沐橙曾在书上看过一种说法，生命是一把火，很多人只是一味的烧灼烧旺，恨不能将一切付之一炬，烧的火光冲天方才能尽了兴。而现在这个坐在自己对面安静吃饭的男人，要内敛许多，却并未因此而失掉该有的光芒。他的火，进了厨房就能煲汤做菜，上了讲台就会烧得铿锵有力，噼啪作响，若是到了那片她还陌生的荣耀大陆又会怎样，当再没有什么顾忌时，他必定能将一切握在手上，燃起一片绚烂与狷狂。

她记得自己第一次看到这团火燃烧的时候，几百人的大礼堂，衬得那一方讲台势单力薄，可即使是这样，当这个男人走上前去，抬着一双深褐色瞳仁扫过坐在第一排的她时，她却仿佛看到有光从他眼底里透出来。

从那时候起，她便一直在追逐着那道光，她想靠近他，渴望着那道光把自己的人生照得更亮。

如今她毕业了，靠着四年的努力，使两人的关系由师生转变为前后辈，这是机遇，她不再是他的学生了，他和她现在只是清白无垢的青年男女，一切都是水到渠成。

叶修吃完了饭，喝下两杯玄米茶，叫服务员过来结好账，他看了看墙上的挂表，似乎想送她回去，苏沐橙却突然开口问: "你现在还住教师公寓吗？"

"没有。"叶修回复了一个小区的名字。

"离这里不远啊，能带我去看看吗？"

苏沐橙可以说是叶修手把手带出来的好学生，四年来，两人不能说是完全的朝夕相对，却也基本上低头不见抬头见。

一般来讲，大学里的师生下了课就是眼熟的陌生人，像苏沐橙这种天天拿着各种问题往他办公室跑的实属少见。

这姑娘本身就聪明得很，明明有着出类拔萃的实力和天分，却甘愿收敛锋芒韬光养晦。平时看起来温和平静性子软，却是他见过的最有韧劲儿的学生，一旦认准了一条路，绝对是不顾一切也要走到头的。

苏沐橙对他的感情，叶修自是很早就揣摩到了端倪，他没有采取任何对策，放任着两人的关系因为桩桩件件的偶然和必然滋长发酵。这并非是处心积虑，更多的是自然而然，到了他这个岁数，要说对感情那档子事完全的大彻大悟，还做不到，但了解自己却绰绰有余。叶修自认他并不是个柳下惠，可当他见到苏沐橙的时候，也不觉得自己是撞上了什么五百年前命中注定的风流债，但风流债这个东西，什么时候开始欠上了都不打紧，结果就是他确实喜欢上了苏沐橙。

叶修原本是打算顺其自然到底，毕业的契机给了他开始的信号，而如今，他的盔甲刚刚上身，苏沐橙却直接上阵摆出架势，一时间倒是把他给唬住了。

华灯初上时，他们到了叶修的公寓楼下。两人都不做声，沉默地进了电梯。

待入了那扇白色的防盗门，苏沐橙打眼看去，房子的形状像是个不出头的十字架，客厅和饭厅连着，面前是条走廊，嵌着两个房间和一个厕所，一百平上下，没有什么乱七八糟的装饰物，干净又简单。

她先参观了他的书房，书柜里专业书籍和杂志并存，杂志基本上都是电竞相关的，有厚厚一摞电竞之家，最上面那本想是翻开过多次，封面边角微微上卷。

一张白色的长书桌靠上了左边墙，桌上只摆了两台电脑，27寸的黑色显示屏旁边是台合上的白色笔记本。

"你现在还玩荣耀吗？"苏沐橙问。

"嗯，有空了就帮着公会打打副本，抢个boss。"叶修答道。

"我也想玩玩看。"苏沐橙对他说。

她一脸认真的神情，让叶修微笑了一下，点头应道:"嗯，想玩那就试试吧。"

叶修从抽屉里取出一打账号卡让苏沐橙挑。苏沐橙随便从中抽了张卡，四下一照，搬来窗边一把椅子，在叶修的黑色转椅旁边坐下来。

叶修已经帮她开了机，看到苏沐橙插卡登陆游戏，他自己也用另一台读卡登录器进入了荣耀的界面。

"一叶之秋？"苏沐橙侧着脑袋看过来。

"嗯，当时随便取的。"叶修说。

苏沐橙手指轻点着下巴，思考了一下，复又重新拿过键盘，很快敲出来一个名字。

"沐雨橙风？"叶修轻咂着这个id，肯定的点点头，"不错。"

创建好账号，苏沐橙没急着去看攻略升级，而是先搜一叶之秋，发了个好友申请过去，自然很快就被接受。

苏沐橙给叶修发了个胜利的表情，才按照攻略步骤开心地开始练级。

坦白讲，苏沐橙对游戏之类的东西接触甚少，谈不上有多大的兴趣，主动提出要玩也不过是想加深一点对叶修的了解。

可是在新手村被叶修带着慢慢的开始刷怪升级，她看着自己的沐雨橙风跟在一叶之秋身后奔跑在广袤的荣耀大陆上，感受着手指在键盘间上下飞舞时带来一阵令人炫目的激荡火光，还有那个挥动着战矛的黑色背影，这些都让她在不知不觉间开始沉浸其中，竟还隐隐有些期待。

兴之所至，两人都没在意时间的流逝，等到苏沐橙终于挨不住倦意打起了呵欠，才发现早已经过了午夜零点。

"挺晚了，先下了吧。"叶修直接摘下耳麦退出游戏，还把两台电脑关了机。

稍微犹豫了一下，叶修还是问了一句，"要不要我开车送你回去？"

苏沐橙却是把头重重地一摇，"不用了"，她直视着叶修道:"我想借用下你的浴室。"

她是穿着叶修的t恤走出来的，微卷的发梢上还滴着水珠，在衣服的肩线处氤氲开来，下摆的长度刚好落在她膝盖以上，露出两截白皙纤细的小腿。

见她洗好出来，叶修拿起手边一摞换洗的行头往浴室走，错身的时候，苏沐橙看到了他抱着的睡衣，亚麻色的纯棉布料，格子款式，她在这样一个夏日的夜晚突然想象起他若是在深秋穿上那种宽松的绒质睡袍该是个什么模样，她在设想着和他的未来，虽然那并不算遥远。

当叶修从浴室里出来，苏沐橙已经把头发吹干，卧室的大灯没开，床头柜上的台灯却亮着，她的五官在这样朦胧的光线下显得更加柔和，而他的五官却因着阴影的投掷而变得愈加分明。窗外偶尔有车灯的光束扫过，屋内的气氛陡然变得暧昧起来，苏沐橙在这一刻突然感觉有点羞涩，这羞涩不仅仅来自于眼前心仪已久的男人，来自于身上属于他的T恤，来自于她卸了妆的脸上悄悄擦上的薄粉，也来自于她的故作成熟。今晚之前，她还是个女孩，如今就要和她爱的男人玉帛相见，之后就要成为个女人了吧。

叶修见她还有点迟疑，看了眼床头的闹钟，对她说，"你如果觉得太快，我还是开车送你回去吧。"

苏沐橙听了，竟然笑起来，朝他走近。两人身上弥漫着同一瓶沐浴露的香气，一寸寸的皮肤被台灯晕染上深色的黄。叶修拉住了苏沐橙的手，笑着感叹道，"还是个小姑娘啊。"

苏沐橙不服气，握紧了他的手回呛，"那老师不是也拐回来了？"

他稍稍一用力，便把她带进了自己的怀抱，双臂一点点收紧，柔软微温的肌肤隔着薄薄的布料贴上了他的胸膛。他吻上她的侧脸，感觉到她触电一般抖动了一下，然后抓紧他睡衣的下摆闭上了眼睛，他再没犹豫，对着她的嘴唇吻了上去。

她和他一起倒在床上，她眯起眼睛看着平整的天花板和圆形的主灯，那盏台灯还亮着，屋里并不足够明亮。

苏沐橙感觉自己变成了个新到的包裹，叶修的手游走在上，感受着包装之下凹凸有致的美好形状，他的手从她的腰侧探到下面，一边吮吻着她的耳垂，另一只极热的手在揉搓着她胸前的绵软，然后探进了她的衣襟，T恤宽大的领口给他行了方便，她洗澡之后也没有再穿内衣，她觉得左边胸脯让他捧了住，乳头就硬硬地抵在他的掌心。

他的发丝扫过她的脸颊，让她觉得有点痒，身上一凉，他像是拆包装纸一样脱掉了那件T恤，嵌在墙上的空调还在呼呼地转动，屋内并不是特别的温暖，而冷气也侵不进渐渐升温的床帐。她的手臂搂住他的脖子，只觉得他的拥抱宽厚无比，暖热的气息一直流连在她的身上。

当叶修开始解自己睡衣的扣子，苏沐橙还能伸出手来帮他拉下衣袖，然后他蹬掉裤子，脱下内裤，刚放低重心便被她一把拉下，密密匝匝地盖在了她的身上。两人如今是彻底的肌肤相亲了，再没有丝毫的阻隔，她感受到了只有这种亲密才能带来的，前所未有的快乐。她躺在他的身下，整个身体已经为他打开，而他把手臂撑在她的耳边，在她无惧的接纳中变得越发斗志昂扬。她摸到他的肩背，那里绷紧得如箭一般蓄势待发，他亲吻着她的身体，力度逐渐加重，被唇舌接触过的地方，唾液离开了口腔就开始发凉，然后又被他紧贴上来的肌肤温暖熨烫。她感觉自己被海浪包裹着让这个男人拉到了水底，海水让阳光照暖了，并不寒冷刺骨，她就躺在浅海的细沙里，随着波动的海浪微漾徜徉。

人们常把女孩的第一次与疼痛和奉献联系在一起，仿佛每个神圣仪式的执行则必须付出相应的代价，而此时此刻，也许是爱火太过于炽烈，这档子事带给她的只有无尽的迷醉和欢愉。

在仿佛无休无止的厮磨中，她侧过头来，任他埋首于自己一边的肩膀，她睁开眼睛看到了墙上的光影，每一次耸动都要割裂那完美的光影，她眼睛所见的，都是他的臂膀所承托出来的世界。

当那份极乐席卷而来，她看见了五彩的光，看见了路边的野花，还有阳光和飞鸟，她看见了一切让她觉得有生命的景象，她的胳膊缠绕在他汗湿的脖子上，感受到了难以言说的欢欣，好像海浪就在身边轻拍，还伴随着阵阵的涛响。然后叶修吻住了她的嘴唇，如同欢爱时一般热切饱满的吻，那吻把她从海里带出来，来到陆地，进入城市，最后停在这栋公寓卧室里的床上。他拨开她额前的发丝，她的呼吸还有些急促，眼角挂着水珠，她颤抖着嘴唇抬起身子亲吻他的额头，像是在表达感谢。

他在她的右侧躺了下来，藏蓝色窗帘的缝隙里透出一点月光，将他的小腿照得青白发亮。她翻转了个身靠进他的怀里，那灼热的温度让她忍不住紧贴上去，感受到叶修的回应，她安心地进入了梦乡。

早上醒来，苏沐橙一眼看到的是那枚放在床头柜上的金戒指，她重新套上叶修的T恤，将戒指握在掌心，开门去找戒指的主人。叶修在客厅里，笔记本摊放在茶几上，荣耀两个大字还停在屏幕中央，显然是刚刚结束了一场pk。当苏沐橙走进客厅，叶修已经摘下耳机站在茶几对面的橱柜前，他侧过身子对苏沐橙道了一声早，然后打开壁橱门问，"饿不饿，要不要吃点东西？"

苏沐橙甜甜一笑，快步走到叶修身边，叶修耐心的给她介绍，"我这有红烧牛肉，香菇炖鸡，酸菜排骨等各种不同口味的泡面，您想来点什么样？"

"呃，那我点个香菇炖鸡好了。"苏沐橙很是认真地想了想后说。

"您稍等……"叶修拿好一桶香菇炖鸡，去厨房找开水了。

等叶修泡好泡面回来时，就见苏沐橙直接坐在了地上，背靠着沙发，电脑里的荣耀又开始了一场pk，她目不转睛地盯着屏幕，操作的手略有些凌乱，显然遇到了不小的麻烦。不过让他有点惊讶的是，哪怕眼下处在不利的局面，苏沐橙的脸上依然挂着淡淡的微笑，直到最后不敌对手败下阵来。她放下鼠标时对叶修歉意地笑了笑，"我刚刚看到对局自动开始，就玩了一下。"

叶修把面放到她面前，抬手从沙发上抓了两个靠垫，他拍了拍苏沐橙的腰示意她抬下身子，把靠垫并排铺好，才挨着她坐下来。

"没事儿，我给你赢回来。"说着，叶修拿过电脑向对方发出了又一次的邀战申请。

30秒之后，对方果然毫无还手之力地倒在了一叶之秋的战矛下。

对方似乎还想不依不饶，叶修却二话不说直接退出了竞技场，苏沐橙这时把戒指给他，叶修告诉她，这是大学时和朋友组队参加荣耀挑战赛赢来的。苏沐橙点点头，暗自估计着那镀金戒指，对叶修来说应该是个无价之宝。

香菇炖鸡的香味从盖子的缝隙里飘散出来，苏沐橙感觉胃里翻滚了一下，"面可以吃了吧？"她问叶修。

"吃吧！"

"你吃不吃？"苏沐橙叉了第一口面靠近叶修嘴边。

"我刚刚吃过一碗了，你先吃，一会给我喝两口汤。"叶修回道。

此时他正操纵着一叶之秋赶路，而苏沐橙端起泡面心情不错地吸溜着，行进中偶有小怪缠上来但很快就被叶修解决掉，然后他一边让角色继续前行，一边接过苏沐橙递来的泡面碗尝了两口汤。

到副本门口的时候，叶修和游戏里的朋友招呼了声却是没有立刻进去，他转头问苏沐橙，"要不要给你找个电视剧看看啊？"

苏沐橙有点受宠若惊地嗯了一声，就看到叶修已经打开了网络电视的搜索框，输入那年我们手牵手，他回头，看到苏沐橙点头后才敲下了确认键。

"看到第几集了？"叶修问着。

"12集"

点开12集，叶修直接拔了耳机线，调高笔记本电脑的音量，荣耀逼真的音效先一步传了出来，还有其他人的说话声，叶修却很快点开设置关了音效和语音，随后给其他人敲了条消息过去。

游戏再无半点声音，电视剧的片头曲悠扬地响了起来。

叶修没有再出声，开始和队友刷起了副本，手下的操作随着副本的推进而变得越发平稳，而苏沐橙的注意力却渐渐从坎坷的剧情中延伸出来，她有点失神地看着叶修，只觉得一种名为满足的情绪汩汩地从心底里涌出，使她没身灭顶，沦肌浃髓。

接下来是两个月的暑假，苏沐橙在网上找了份培训讲师的兼职，早八晚五地从周一工作到周五，到了周末她会来叶修的公寓，每次的套路都惊人得相似，吃饭，聊天，打荣耀，偶尔一起去看个电影，或者逛逛街，然后叶修会问她明天有安排吗，如果有，就开车送她回去，如果没有，就留她过夜。

在这段时间里，苏沐橙的荣耀等级提升得飞快，到20级转职时，她选择了女枪炮师，这是一早就决定好的，跟在一叶之秋的身后，做他的辅助和后盾，是她一直以来的愿望。

那天她完成转职后突然大笑着扑进叶修怀里，像树袋熊一样缠着他不放，而叶修只是抱紧了他怀里的小姑娘，他抱起她在房子里走了一圈，手臂发酸却还是舍不得放开，直到苏沐橙大着胆子亲上他的嘴，他被撩拨起火气开始回应，两个人心照不宣地没有多话，直奔了主题。他吻着她的脖子，有些着急地向下延伸，紧要关头还记得使用避孕套，两人直接疯到了后半夜。

次日，苏沐橙在叶修的床上醒来，薄被干净又温暖。她起身穿衣，床头柜上有叶修留下的字条，他说临时有约午饭前会回来。走出房间来到客厅，她看到茶几上放着肯德基的纸袋，是他买回来的早饭，冰箱里有水果，窗台那里晾着被单，碗柜里的餐具光可鉴人，明明都是再普通不过的场景，苏沐橙却感觉到了温情在其中滋长。

九月份开学的前一天，叶修带苏沐橙出来吃冰激凌，还是两人常去的那家街边小店，一个大杯，装着四种口味各四分之一个冰激凌球。苏沐橙只当叶修是提前带她庆祝新学期来了，拨弄着她的冰激凌，很快活地就吃起来，而叶修则叼着烟，静静地坐在她的对面。

等苏沐橙吃完了，叶修突然叫她，"苏沐橙。"他的眼中含笑，目光轻盈地落在她的嘴角。

苏沐橙知道他在逗她，气鼓鼓地撅起下巴伸过去。

叶修抽了张纸巾擦去了苏沐橙嘴脸的奶油，然后举起玻璃杯喝了口水。

"苏沐橙，"叶修正视着对面的姑娘，"若是你觉得还好，我们订……我们正式交往吧。"

苏沐橙忍不住有点气馁，果然还是期待得太早。还有，她闷闷地想，他这话转得真是有够烂，要么不说，要么早说，现在冷不防地把这句扔过来，那之前的两个月算偷情吗？

于是，她不服气地反击道，"叶，老，师就是稳妥，预备交往都要两个月。"

而叶修只是笑，他深知自己在讨女孩子欢心方面确实是欠了不少火候，但只要是和对面这个小姑娘一起，那么每一个来日方长都会让他万分期待。

叶修没有再说话，这个时候说什么都有点不妥，他从兜里掏出那枚金戒指，拉过她的手，没有戴在无名指，而是戴在了中指上。在店里的灯光下，苏沐橙觉得，这枚戒指在她的指间尽显光芒。

END


End file.
